masterofmagicfandomcom-20200216-history
Fame
Fame describes the reputation of a Wizard. Fame decreases the total amount a wizard pays for troop maintenance. In addition, more powerful heroes will only approach a famous wizard. A wizard may obtain Fame from being Famous, hiring Legendary Heroes, banishing other wizards, capturing towns or winning major battles. Likewise any wizard losing major battles or losing towns will lose Fame. Benefits Gold Upkeep Fame decreases the total amount a wizard pays for the monthly troop maintenance by one for each point. If a wizard has more Fame than the maintenance costs of all Normal Units and Heroes summed up, then (s)he doesn't have to pay any gold at all. Hero offers Fame increases the frequency of hero offers. There's a small chance each round that a hero may offer his/her service for some in return. At Fame it's a 3% chance (doubled if Famous or playing at Intro difficulty). Every , the chance increases by 1 percentage point. The chance is also divided by a factor that depends on how many heroes are already in the wizard's service (namely 1.5 + 0.5 x # heroes). Additionally, certain heroes only show up when the wizard has earned enough Fame. The best heroes ("Champions") require the wizard to have at least fame. Mercenary offers Fame increases the frequency of mercenary offers. There's a small chance each round that a group of Normal Units may offer their services, provided the wizard has enough to pay them in advance. At Fame it's only a 1% chance (doubled if Famous ). Every Fame points the chance increases by 1 percentage point. This means at Fame the chance for a mercenary offer is twice as high as at Fame. Fame also increases the quality of mercenary offers. This doesn't mean the unit type that shows up. Instead, it means the quantity (up to 3 units) and (up to ) of the mercenaries. The game rolls two 100-sided dices (a random integer number between 1 and 100), one for quantity and one for experience, and adds the number of points to both. If the result is 60 or below, then the game gives only 1 unit respectively only experience. If the result is between 61 and 90, then the game gives 2 units resp. experience. If the result is 91 or above, then the game gives 3 units resp. experience. Merchant offers Fame increases the frequency of merchant offers. There's a small chance each round that you may purchase a Magical Item for some . At Fame it's only a 2% chance (doubled if Famous ). Every Fame points the chance increases by 1 percentage point (up to a maximum of 10%). In contrast to Mercenary and Hero offers, the quality of the offered items doesn't increase with the number of points. Score Once the game has ended, Fame is also used to calculate the final Score. Before the difficulty multiplier is taken into account, is worth 2 points (including temporary Fame granted by Legendary Heroes). That's worth as much as finishing the game one turn earlier, or having acquired 2 more spells, or having 4 more townfolks. Sources for Fame There are numerous ways of gaining and losing Fame. Thereby, one must differ between the global fame of a wizard and temporary sources of fame. For example, choosing the Famous retort adds +10 points to the Fame of a wizard globally, whereas casting the spell Just Cause adds 10 points temporarily. The global fame of a wizard can never fall below 0. If a wizard casts Just Cause and razes a neutral town afterwards, (s)he will still have 10 Fame (0 global fame + 10 temporary fame). However, if a wizard is Famous and razes a town, (s)he will have less than 10 fame ( <10 global fame + 0 temporary fame). Changing Town Ownerships Conquering Towns will increase the global Fame of a wizard, provided the town harbours at least 9 population units (after capture?). However, razing a town at capture will decrease the global Fame, in fact by an even bigger absolute value than conquering. If the captured town is home to an enemy wizard (Wizard's Fortress present), then another points are added to the successful wizard. Likewise losing a Town to Raiders, Rampaging Monsters or to an enemy wizard will decrease the global Fame of a wizard, in fact by the same amount as razing. Major Battle & Losing Heroes Up to global Fame points can be earned by winning a battle: point if 4 or more enemy units are slain (summoned units do count, enemy units switching sides do not count), point if at least 1 very rare enemy Fantastic Unit is slain (resp. Fantastic Unit that has a mana budget of 600 or higher). Likewise up to global Fame points can be subtracted by losing a battle: point if 4 or more own units are slain, point if at least 1 very rare own Fantastic Unit is slain. In a lost battle, further global points can be subtracted if a hero dies: To determine the number of lost points, the game takes the Hero's Experience Level, divides it by 2 and rounds the result down. Thereby, the lowest Experience Level counts as level 1. That means, subtracted if a or dies, subtracted if a or dies, and so on. Famous Retort If a wizard owns the Famous retort at start, then (s)he begins the game with global Fame. Likewise, Fame points are added, if a wizard finds this Retort in a Treasure (not really sure, needs some testing). Just Cause As long as the spell Just Cause is active, Fame points are added temporarily. Legendary Heroes As long as a hero with the Legendary Hero Ability serves for a wizard, (s)he will gain some Fame points temporarilly. It's multiplied by the hero's level if basic Legendary, and multiplied by the hero's level if Super Legendary (rounded down). Defeating an Enemy Wizard You are awarded fame for defeating or banishing an enemy wizard. This is in addition to Fame points gained for defeating his fortress city. Note: you are not notified of this award in the game. Category:Game Concepts